


finding my way to you

by valkyrierising



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that she wouldn't have made it this far had it not been for Raven and Bellamy keeping her grounded, however it surprises how much Raven was able to root herself in Clarke’s soul (much like Wells). So when she tells Raven that, without hesitation or a second thought, it should’ve clued her into whatever her brain was processing at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding my way to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> for Queen Jordan because she wanted some Clarke/Raven and I wanted to stretch my writing muscles a bit. Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Scenes set between s1 of the 100 and what little bits we gleaned from SDCC interviews and the recent footage.

She paces her room like a cat, anxiety and anger rolling throughout her body in waves, as she tries to figure out a way out. Monty would tap the glass and they’d commune for a few hours before ultimately stopping. _They_ were watching and Clarke spent the first few days screaming at the room in all the words she remembered from the books she read in the Ark, waiting for a response. Absolute silence. It drove Clarke up a wall and after a few days of taking it, a plan began to formulate in her mind. Save the rest, save Raven, get the hell out of Mount Weather and away from the general vicinity.

 _“Hey Raven, I’d pick you first,” Clarke told her and she meant it. She didn't think anything of it besides the fact that they’re the only two people down on earth competent enough to keep the rest of them alive and that she needs Raven. She knows that she wouldn't have made it this far had it not been for Raven and Bellamy keeping her grounded, however it surprises how much Raven was able to root herself in Clarke’s soul (much like Wells). So when she tells Raven that, without hesitation or a second thought, it should’ve clued her into whatever her brain was processing at the moment._  

Raven’s well-being begins to consume half of her thoughts, wondering if she was being looked after properly, if the Mountain Men had even managed to save her that Clarke begins to kick herself for thinking and not doing. Resolve settles into her bones like battle armor as she paces the room for the third time that day, formulating the bare bones of a plan.

_*****_

_There are two things Clarke is absolutely certain of when she is sent down to Earth; there is no way she’s going to be able to take care of the rest of the kids and that she’ll have Wells by her side to help her out. As it turned out, the second was disproved quickly that she’s not sure the ache in her chest will ever subside. It doesn’t get harder as she keeps pushing forward, but she feels terrible for not grieving him properly. The first was also disproved quickly when she’s able to get Bellamy to see past teenage rebellion anger and Raven comes from the sky like an angel sent from above. Bellamy is her touchstone but Raven is her anchor. She reminds Clarke of the others, to stop thinking rationally for a second and go at them emotionally. It’s something that Clarke’s always been able to struggle with because before Wells, she read any and all books her parents gave to her but clung to the anatomy and art books. They were more internal based, less of a need to interact with others. Wells was always much more adept at speaking with others and it was he who pushed her out of her shell. Raven reminds her a little of him and it floors Clarke when she says something that sounds like his advice to her. Clarke is able to separate the two however because Wells always felt more of a brain twin to her; the adults would joke how some things could go unsaid between them as they spoke through their mind. Raven’s the heart to her brain, she thought one day as she cleans up the supplies from the makeshift med bay. A type of joy had bloomed in her as she thought, glad that the other girl was down on Earth, glad that she was there to care for the rest with her._

*****

There is a time when she remembers the pact that she and Wells had made up in the Ark, one where they promised to always be by each other. They had an unwavering belief in each other from the moment they met that had broken when he lied to protect her, but it never shattered. Clarke thinks that where the ache comes from. She does a lot of thinking in Mount Weather, something that she never had the chance to do on the ground. Looking out for the others and making sure they had enough supplies kept her busy enough. Hell, she’d only get a minimum of six hours of rest before waking an hour ahead of the others. It’s ironic that the one place that Clarke can have peace and quiet in also holds the rest of her group her hostage all around her.

*****

_Clarke’s sitting around the campfire, watching as the camp is able to let their fears and duties go for a few hours. Bellamy’s beside her, talking to someone while Monty and Jasper and Octavia are exchanging whispers and laughter. Her eyes are on Raven though who looks almost lost as she watches Finn from a distance. She moves from Bellamy’s side to Raven, not noticing his gaze following her before he sees the two girls together and continues his conversation._

_“What’s wrong?” Clarke hands some of her moonshine._

_Raven gives her a rueful smile as she downs half of it. “Am I that obvious?”_

_“A little,” she shrugs before taking the cup back._

_“I just – I know better. I do. But,” she begins to trail off as she continues watching Finn. He is caught between being awkward amongst a pair of people and also covertly staring back at Raven but decides to avert his gaze._

_“It’s hard to, especially when he was your first friend.”_

_“Yeah,” Raven says, her own voice getting drowned out by Jasper’s high pitched laughter and Octavia and Monty grinning to one another. Clarke feels a pang in her heart go out to Raven, how anyone could look at Raven and not see the brilliant mind, the don’t give a damn attitude Clarke wishes she could have, the absolute ingenuity of Raven Reyes._

_She doesn’t know what to do besides thread her fingers through Raven’s and pull her into a hug. It’s weird because Clarke has never initiated contact with others but she feels a need to do so with Raven. “I’ll always pick you first Reyes,” she grins to the girl as they lock eyes, a bright smile growing on Raven’s face that she can’t help but return. “You deserve nothing but the best.”_

Mount Weather would induce sleep in them; Clarke is able to start keeping count after the second day it happens, able to guess the amount of time they let her rest before they slide food through some hidden area in her door to mark breakfast, lunch and dinner. The rest of her time would be spent stalking around the room, glaring at the camera and seriously debating ripping that damn Van Gogh off the wall to get their attention. She knew in the art history books she liked to look at in the Ark’s library that Van Gogh’s works were precious to the world and she was desperate enough to consider damaging it to get their attention. However, she realizes that her best skill in the unknown situation is to observe. The Mountain Men begin going to the prisons one day with equipment to monitor their vitals. She assumes that someone from the group had gotten extremely sick in order to merit such attention from the Mountain Men because up until that point, their interactions have been limited. It is one day when one of them comes into her room to check on her that her plan is already in motion. As soon as the figure takes out a needle and sets up the IV pole, she juts her elbow out towards their middle and connects hard and grabs the needle out of their hand. She jams the needle into the jugular area of the person’s neck and hears a gurgle cry. She tosses the needle behind her and reaches for the IV pole, slams it over the person’s head and makes a break out of her room. Her heart is in her throat and her feet unleash a speed she didn’t know she possessed as she reaches the end of the corridor and turns left. Clarke gathers that they are in an underground base and continues running as she sees a brighter light around a corner. In her haste, she seems to have not heard loud siren rings throughout Mount Weather. There should be more people rushing to put her back into her room but all she hears is the siren cutting through the silence.

*****

 _When they were younger, she and Wells loved playing games on the Ark. Things such as tag or hide and seek where he’d tell Clarke to find a good hiding spot and that he’d find her. She was smaller than he was so she was able to fit herself into the smallest spaces and he’d be wandering around the Ark trying to find her. It gave her a sense of pride that the first time they played their games, it took him a little over five hours to finally find her._ Now, Clarke was out in the open in unfamiliar territory but she was going to find a way to hide. She always found a way to survive. She bolted for the bright light near the end of the tunnel, staggering at what she saw. More rooms like the ones she and Monty were in, but at the last one, she caught a glimpse of a head of dull bronze-red hair. She ran as if the Devil himself were chasing her, bringing the IV poles straight into the glass circle set in the door. She unlocked it quickly, shoving glass bits away from her path as she ran to Raven’s side. Raven looked lifeless on the bed, sitting with a glass eyed stare.

“Raven. Raven!” Clarke whispered to her. “Please look at me.” A slow blink that went on for eternity and a groggy question.

“Clarke?”

“It’s me,” she whispered, something inside her breaking as Raven blinked once more and stared, something clicking in her as she was able to realize who was in front of her.

“Clarke. It’s really you,” she said, wonderment in her voice as she reached out to touch her face. “I knew you’d come for me. You would.” Clarke nodded before grabbing her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Of course. I’m not leaving anyone of my group behind, least of all you.”

*****

In the control room at Mount Weather, a group of five watches the moment between Ms. Griffin and Ms. Reyes.

“The blonde one, she’s going to be a problem,” a woman speaks up.

“Not quite,” a man says. “She cares for them, all of them. She’s their leader. We might be able to find a use for her. For both of them.”

*****


End file.
